Nail extractors, moulding removers and pry bars are known in the art to have handle members rigidly attached to the tool heads, and with respect to the nail extractors and moulding removers, such tool heads being substantially orthogonal to said handles. The tool head of a conventional nail extractor typically includes a first end having a slot into which the head of a nail can be inserted. The head of a conventional moulding remover has a first end having a graduated surface adapted to allow the end thereof to be inserted between, for example, a wall and the interior surface of the moulding so as to allow the moulding to be separated from the wall. The head of a conventional pry bar may be curved back from the handle member. An end of each such tool head may have a slot in the shape of a, e.g., “v” cut therein adapted to receive a nail below the nail head thereof, so as to allow its removal from, e.g., a wall. However, neither of the conventional nail extractor or moulding remover tool heads include on the head thereof a striking surface opposite the nail extractor or moulding remover tool head. Further, none of such conventional nail extractor/moulding remover/pry bar tools has an indexable, coupling mechanism coupling the tool head to the handle so as to allow the user to pivot the tool head into a more desirable position for, e.g., removing nails or moulding.